The Last Goodbye
by DropChica
Summary: Liz recieves a letter.... can you guess who from...please feedback!!
1. Default Chapter

Title:

**Title: **The final goodbye**  
Author:** [][1]NicFehr (Nicola)**  
Rating: **PG**  
Catagory: **All**  
Description/Summary: **Well read it then you'll know....only jokin'... Liz recieves a letter...**  
Feedback: **Yes please if you dont mind...it helps me get a big head!!**  
Distrubution: **If you want it email me first please!! Thankx

Dear Liz,  
Now I know if you're reading this you're wondering where I am, I'm gone. I decided not to tell you face to face bacause I know you would tell me to stay and face my problems. I can't, im not as strong as the others, I know I should be, but I can't. I love you, your my everything. The baby, everything, god, i didnt know alien sex would turn out like this, but you don't want to know the details, im so sorry for leaving, but I just could'nt face it. How could I knowing you didn't agree with our actions, but I thought we were in love, I thought... we could be together. You've always been there for me, Prom, through the difficult times I had to chance. Yet when I think about it all, you bring a tear of joy to my eye. Thank you. I suppose weve been through alot over the past two years, weve both had our ups and downs, and Liz, don't ever think the thing with Kyle could come between us, I forgive you! Thanks for the Prom dance...Nearly forgot to thank you for that, what a night! Even though weve come to this far, I wonder sometimes what I would have done if I hadn't got close to the others. How different would our lives be, it makes me shudder with relief that we did find each other. Finally, im sure you'll go on and become a famous scientist and conquer the world with your brainpower but most of all, you'll WOW those science boffins with your huge heart!  
I can't believe im going to be a parent, im young and im going to have responsibilities, BIG responsiblities. Even though I'm leaving, I'll always be with you and if I can I might even visit in the future. I love you Liz with all my soul.  
Your friend for life  
x x x

   [1]: mailto:Nicola36@nicolastacey.freeserve.co.uk



	2. The plot thickens

Part 2

Part 2

She turned up the radio in her Jetta and solemly bit her lip in bordem. The long 285 South road was desolate and always seemed like a good place to hide from the police, Maria thought. It was nearly night time so Maria pulled over to the side of the road and got out a juice carton from her bag, poping the straw into the hole and gulped the contents. Se knew she had to get going. She set on her journey again, driving down the lonely road, without confort or state of mind. She saw the figure stood by the side of the road, on time and with luggage. She stoped the car. Max climbed into the passager seat of the car, throwing his luggage onto the back seat then turning to Maria with big eyes. She leaned into him reluctantly. Max kissed her forehead. She once again resumed driving position and set off on their journey, without a word spoken. Max had looked stern and in control of the situation, he was clearly upset but kept a brave face. Maria stoped at a cheap motel named 'Berties 285', the lights glowed in the darkness. She pulled into the car park(parking lot) and sighed deeply. Max tured to her, tring to find a way to say goodbye. A tear slid down Maria's cheek, this was going to be the hardest thing she was ever gonna have to do. Max kissed her forehead, hugged her tightly and then said his goodbye. He got out of the car and headed towards a dark path at the edge of the road, towards a familiar face, Maria ducked down into the seat. Tess stood waiting for Max, her smirk obvious. Maria watched them both disapear into the darkness of the woods. Maria rested her head on the stearing wheel of the Jetta, not believing what she had just done. She looked up and focused on the entrance of the motel.


	3. and it goes on...

Part 2

Part 3

Liz hadn't seen Max or Maria for a week, this was highly unusual she was worried. She found herself walking Maria's, looking to see if she was hiding out at home. She rang the doorbell, Amy DeLuca answered.  
"Hi Liz, come in, where's Maria?" Amy asked Liz calmly.  
"Same question, where is Maria?" Liz was confused, if she wasnt here where could she be?  
"Shes with you, although she didn't tell me that, that Tess girl rang me and told me Maria was upset about something and she was staying with you for a while, she told me it had nothing to do with me and that I shouldn't worry, I guess I thought I should give her some space." Amy's face told her story, it was now wrinkled around the eyes and full of fear! Liz was shocked Tess was involved, then remember that Tess was a bitch so it _was _possible!  
"Ok Miss DeLuca, im gonna call a few people and ill be back later, is it ok if i go to Marias room to get her phone book?" Amy waved her away in the direction of the stairs.

Liz looked around the room for around 10 minutes straight, panicing that Maria had took the book with her where ever she was. A light bulb pinged in her head, to search the computers address and phone book. Maria had put all her contacts on the computer because she felt she needed to and plus she had shown off to Liz all day when she had completed the directory....Liz had still not managed to suss out the complicated program she and Maria had borrowed from Alex. She opened up the lid to the Mac and turned on the screen, she typed in Marias password, MichaelLover, and user name, Maria, then opened the directory named 'Address2000'..... BINGO...... Liz was in. She surfed the named and numbers printing out the short list. She was just about to close the omputer when she noticed the Mail icon was flashing. Liz forced herself to close the computer lid. She got up , picked up the printed paper and headed for the door. Something inside her, the weak side, turned around and headed back to the computer. Liz turned on the computer and clicked on the flashing mail icon. PHEW. Just an email from herself, still not opened from the day before, well that explains it, Maria hadn't been there yet to open it. Liz's eyes imediately noticed a large number of emails sent from Max. She clicked on the latest one.

_Hi Maria, is everything ok? I hope everything is going to be ok soon between you and Michael. Hey guess what I only thought about Liz a hundred times today!!  
Cya soon  
Max_

Liz let out a sigh of relief. Then she noticed it. The email address was blocked. But why? Liz tried to send a reply to the address, but the server rejected the email saying the address was not recognised. She printed out the email. Liz noticed all the emails from max had the subject: 389907*/89046+. Liz was confused for about 2 minutes, she just sat staring at the emails, then noticed an email from Max with the subject: History Project....HELP!! and the email address wasnt blocked. Why would Max block his email address?? And use that strange number thing as a subject. Then it came to her, the place where she had seen the coad. Maria and Liz used a numbers and symbols coad when they were younger so that they could talk about people without them not knowing a thing. She tried to remember what the numbers represented. 0 always equalled a space between words. A dry hard lump hit Liz at the back of her throat she knew what the coad meant. TESS LOVES MAX. Why on earth would he have that as a coad, and how on earth did he know the coad? Liz closed the computer grabed the prints she had made and headed downstairs. She got out of the house and raced home, to un-block the email address and possibly find her friend and only love!


	4. Computer theory

Part 4

Part 4

Liz sat at her desk, blancly staring at the email Max had sent Maria. She decided to input the information from the email into her computer. She sat patiently while the computer de-coaded the blocked address. Liz's eyes felt heavy and sore when the computer finished. She blinked and took a second glance at her screen. It was sent from Tess' account. Tess4Max381@Lovemail.com.She knew it was Tess' email account because she once had sent Liz an email when Max had turned to her for comfort. Liz was still and she felt sick in her stomach. Questions ran through her brain, why? Who? Why? Why? Why? She needed to know why the bitch had done this. Liz sat cross armed waiting for the computer to give her the real address, she waited, then tears slid down her cheak. The computer had made its discovery the email address wasnt goin to change. Liz wiped the tear away from her eye and moved to her bed. The phone glowed and almost shouted out for her to pick it up, she did. Her fingers dialed the number of Tess' mobile phone, it rang once, twice and then a familiar voice answered. Liz froze when she heard the voice, she died.  
"Hello, who's that?" It was Max. She didnt know what to do, she spoke.   
"Erm wrong number, sorry." Liz slammed the phone back on it's hook and put her hands to her head, she couldn't believe what she had just done, it was Max, she was sure of it, but what was he doin answering Tess' phone. Then it came to her, why the hell had she just put down the phone to her missing friend? She now knew who Max was with, but was Maria with him, she just couldn't risk it again. She dialed the number again. Ring, ring. Max once again answered.  
"Hi Max, I know it's you and I know this is Tess' phone and I know you're missing and...." Liz's words trailed off and let Max enter the conversation.  
"Hi, don't worry about me, look Liz Maria is with me we were just gonna let off some steam, just cover for us, we'll be back soon." Max hung up the phone without letting Liz respond. It wasn't like Max to be like that but Liz thought she should protect him anyway, but something made her dial the number a third time.... she had no clue of what she was gonna say and she didnt even know why she was doin it. It rang.  
"Hello?" Max asked, Liz's mouth opened hypnotised of what to say.  
"Why have you got Tess' phone?" Liz asked then covered her mouth shameful of what she had just asked, she knew it was none of her business what Max was doin with the phone and she had no right to ask!  
"I borrowed it! Mine wasnt working and so I borrowed Tess'....anymore questions?" Max asked  
"No sorry." Liz put down the phone and stared at her reflection in the mirror, what had she become? A Liz that was so limited in what she wanted, so over protective of Max, who wasnt even her's. She bit her lip and shuck her head at the girl in the mirror. "Sorry Max" Liz whispered. Liz grabbed her coat and car keys and headed outside, she had to go to Maria's.

"Hi, just thought id come and tell you that Maria is ok."Liz steped inside the DeLuca residence, about to lie.  
"Oh my god, where is she? Where has she been? Oh my god Liz!" Mrs. DeLuca let the tears run free from her eyes and let her tough exteria fall down.  
"Shes with Max, doing a science project, they went to collect samples and Maria says shes sorry for not calling, but her cell fone wasn't working." Liz could hardly keep from blurting out the truth, that she didnt know where Maria was and that her and Max had virtually disapeared.  
"Why did she call you? Im her mother, she doesnt respect me!" Liz tried to calm Mrs. DeLuca.  
"She only had enough money for one phone call, she'll be home soon." Liz sat beside Mrs. DeLuca on the couch and looked around the room nervesly. She hated lieing!  
  
Later that day.....  
Liz sat on her bed, biting her nails. She wanted to know what was going on, was Maria dead? Was Maria right about Max and the aliens....were they evil? She couldn't think that. Just then the phone rang. Liz picked up the reciever only to hear her worst nightmare.....


	5. Please HELP ME

Part 5

Part 5

"Liz, help me, help me, help me," Liz could hear Maria's deep breaths "Tess has got me, she killed Max, help me Liz" Liz droped the hone and her eyes were blank, Max was dead, she blinked and hear the wimpers of her best friend penitrating her ear lobes, she picked up the phone. "Liz I need help, im at room 112 at a motel but I dont know where, there's a sign map on the wall but I don't understand it, I need help Liz!" Maria sounded petrified and she was whispering and wimpering her words.  
"Give me the co-ordinates and ill be there as soon as I can." Liz said  
"32º 19' N 106º 47' W, thats all it says..." the phone went dead. Liz rushed over to her computer and opened the world map program, it loaded. She input the co-oridinates and hit enter. "Las Cruces" flashed on her screen, she pressed the button to open the map. She typed 'Motel' in the search line, 8 matching results. Liz scrolled down the short list and clicked on the first motel. She picked up the phone and dialed the number to the motel.  
"Arabian Motel, Joyce speaking, how may I help?" A polite woman answered.  
"Hi I was wondering if you had a room 112 and if you did was anyone vacanting it?" Liz asked.  
"Im sorry we only have 15 rooms." The woman replied.  
"Ok, Thank You." Liz put down the phone and turned back to the computer, she clicked the second motel.  
"Hi, whats your service?" A man asked on the end of the line.  
"Hi I was wondering if you had a room 112 and if you did was anyone vacanting it?" Liz asked again.  
"Nope, we don't have that many rooms." The man put down the phone sounding pissed off. Liz phoned the next 4 motels, but no luck, she had two motels left, TheRafter and Verties Motel, she phoned the number to TheRafter.  
"Hello, you have reached TheRafter, Las Cruces, Burton speaking, how may I help?" A well spoken man answered the phone, Liz was sure this was the one.  
"Hi I was wondering if you had a room 112 and if you did was anyone vacanting it?" Liz asked for the 7th time. She waited for an answer.  
"We have got a room 112, but Im not able to give you personal information, its against company rules."  
"Is a Maria DeLuca in the room, I was just checking she got their ok?" Liz asked.  
"Its against company rules but I guess I can check a name out for you, one moment please." The phone beeped a few times before the voice came back. "Hello? We have a Maria DeLuca and Max Evans booked into room 112." Liz let out a breath.  
"Thank you very much." Liz put down the phone and grabbed her coat.


End file.
